


【伽小】青涩触摸

by Yuriyuriri



Category: HAPPYTOON, 伽小 - Fandom, 伽罗 - Fandom, 小心超人 - Fandom, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriyuriri/pseuds/Yuriyuriri





	【伽小】青涩触摸

——伽小已表白交往  
——初次青涩  
——请耐心看下去  
——没错是车！！  
↓正文

又是风和日丽的晴天，每当第二日雨后天空放晴，阳光都会柔和地穿过云雾。  
宅家门外的空地上，久违地见到了那对搭档的影子，两位沐浴着朝阳，正在近身格斗切磋，汗水交织混合，在空中闪耀出金色的光芒。  
“来！让我看看你有没有长进！”伽罗这话音刚落，接着一个箭步踏上前，拳头已经擦着小心的面颊划过，只是未触到分毫。他的搭档没有说话，却突然转身，抬肘直击伽罗面门，逼他连连后退若干步，才一个闪身躲过去。  
“哇……不愧是你！”伽罗在心里得意了一下，毕竟对方可是他的光。  
之前星星球下着连天的梅雨，而且伽罗奉命去做任务，两人今天可是久违的见面。然而这一见面却切磋开了，花心已经吐槽了很多次：“这分离已久的恋人怎么见面不是拥抱，而是以拳相对呢？”  
不过他们都心知肚明，这样才是伽罗与小心思念对方的表达方式。  
“再来！”伽罗又冲上去，抬掌擒拿，手腕却被小心压下推开，他利用推进器腾身，借对方的身体为转轴上空翻而去，然而小心身体柔软，不但没被带倒，反而反手抓住伽罗，借住后腰的力道将还没来得及落地的对方一把甩出。  
伽罗死死扣住小心的手腕，趁机抬腿踹肩，然攻击再次被小心手臂格挡，回神过来却为时已晚，迎面一只胳膊已经将他上身后颁，紧接着双腿腾空，伽罗重重仰躺摔在地面，视野内对方的双腿乘胜追击一样缠来，紧紧锁住了他的头。  
“咳咳……真是，又输给你了。”伽罗有些狼狈地喘着气，他抬头正对上小心的脸，那双眼睛里正含着盈盈柔笑，侧脸映着金色的阳光，可以看到面颊软软的绒毛。  
伽罗看的有些愣神，而后他突然回神。小心正压在他上半身，双腿缴着他的头，而他的双腿也被对方双臂牵制，他们是扭打着，扭打着，就真的扭在一起了。  
从来没这么近距离地贴着对方，只有一层紧身布料，从布料另一边传来小心灼热的体温，烫地伽罗心口发热，咚咚加快了跳跃。  
“伽罗？”小心轻轻唤了他一声，撤开双腿俯身查看，以为是自己没控制好力度伤到了对方。  
“……你……”伽罗开口才发现自己声音沙哑，小心跟他一样，经过激烈切磋后轻轻喘息着，小胸口一起一伏，晶亮的汗珠顺着脖颈流下，滑进隐约露出的锁骨内。  
从来没有过的冲击猛地撞在伽罗心口，这比被怪兽直接一拳砸中还要剧烈。他的呼吸开始紊乱，他本人并没有察觉到，然而对方却敏锐地捕捉到了。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“……我们……我……”伽罗一把握住小心的肩头，颤抖着将他推开：“我们是不是太近了……”  
小心睁大了眼睛，惊愕的表情没有什么变化，脸色却一下子蒸红了一样烧起来。  
然后他瞬移不见了踪影。  
“小心超人？！”伽罗瞬间冷静下来，连忙起身飞上天去，他去房顶看了看，并没有发现小心的影子，而后他顺着楼梯来到卧室外，推开门。  
意料之外，情理之中一样，小心正抱着双腿坐在柜子旁边，别扭地埋着脸。  
“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”伽罗轻轻带过门，小心翼翼凑近那个似乎受惊了的小超人。  
小心突然抬起头看向伽罗，仍然没有一点表情变化的脸还红彤彤地。他的双眸就像幽深古井一般，荡漾着波纹，让伽罗一下子陷进去。  
他们很长时间没有这样对视过，小心像以前一样去理解伽罗双眼中透露的心情。那双眼睛温柔地微眯，带着些许歉意与深情。  
似乎是心灵感应，小心突然就懂了，立刻低下头。  
“……花心超人说的……也许……只有以拳相对……似乎解决不了问题。”伽罗将手轻轻放在小心手背，他的手掌正好能将对方的手全盖住。  
“……我让他们出去……”小心话音刚落，他的分身们就出现在一旁。  
“哎？我们为什么要出去啊？”天真一脸不情愿地被古人拖走。  
“我们想看！别拦着我们！”邪恶和反叛刚发言，就被本体用犀利的眼神瞪出了门。  
“啧，敢轰我出来？锁门！”  
嗯，反叛干得好。  
“……我…让他们都出去了。”小心没有看伽罗，整个房间内，只能听到两人心跳的声音，扑通扑通，混响在一起。  
“小心超人。”伽罗唤了他一声，他抬头看过去，习惯性地看过去，一眼望入那双宝石一般莹蓝的眸子里，胡乱跳动的心脏似乎瞬间就稳定下来。  
没有任何犹豫，伽罗伸手轻轻托住小心的头，俯身亲吻他的面颊。细雨绵绵一样，唇瓣揉挤着柔软的肌肤，鼻腔充盈着满是他的气息。  
再次睁开眼睛，正好与小心对视，伽罗望着他的眼睛缓缓凑近，嘴唇轻轻蹭在对方唇瓣上，有些颤抖。两人眼帘微眯，依然看着对方，缓而轻地互相磨咬，鼻头相触，呼吸纠缠在一起，越来越急促。  
伽罗知道，自己不懂得准确表达喜欢的方式，他从小到大接受的都是训练，作战。眼前的超人给了他新的家，新的家人，新的伙伴，新的开始。  
他找到了活下去的理由。  
胸口贴着胸口，能清楚地感受到对方强有力的心跳。小心的大脑有些迷糊，喜欢的情感不停地上涌，就像核能泄露一样，他似乎已经被辐射变异了，突然张开嘴，虎牙对准伽罗的嘴唇，狠狠咬一口。  
“嘶！”  
“啊，伽罗？对……”  
伽罗伸出食指堵住小心要脱口而出的道歉，然后他报仇一样地咬了回去。  
小心眼睛一圆，同是咬回去，却不敢再使劲儿，结果被伽罗占了上风，牙齿轻碰，难面产生不适，小超人下意识伸出舌头去缓解，却碰触到了上将的唇瓣。  
濡湿柔软又温暖，这美味的甜品伽罗怎么能放过，他有些笨拙，想办法去回碰对方，当然就要用同样的方式。他们互相品尝着彼此，舌头的每一寸都被对方的气息包围，呼吸渐渐透支。  
“小心超人……”伽罗的声音就在小心耳边，很轻很轻，他有些发抖地抓着小心的手，让他碰触自己的挺立。  
被伽罗带着气息的柔声唤着，内心像被轻轻敲了一下，小心感受着触摸到的挺立，裤子被撑起，像是快要爆出来一样。  
小心慢慢收回手，将手套褪下，放在一旁：“我……可以……做什么？”他看着伽罗，他知道他有些难受，因为生理性反应也让他体内燥热地很，大脑已经被心跳同化，一起咚咚地响着。  
“我也……不知道……”  
“……？”  
两人大眼瞪小眼愣了几秒。  
“我……试试……”伽罗将小心拦腰抱起，轻轻送他到柔软的床铺上，看着身下的小超人与自己视线碰撞后下意识躲闪的模样，伽罗轻轻弯起眼睛，像月牙一样，闪着柔和的光芒。  
衣物缓缓褪去，伴随着落在脖颈与锁骨处细碎的亲吻，伽罗微微抬头，一眼望进小心眸中，然后，他给了他一个安慰的亲吻。  
“别紧张，我也不知道，第一次……”伽罗将小心抱紧，这一次，是实实在在的肌肤相贴，汗水融合，黏腻在一起，肉体泛着水光。  
小心清楚地感觉到身后抵上来的挺立，他突然翻身将伽罗压在身下。  
“小心……”他的话被小超人一口吞进了喉咙，虎牙磨着他的唇瓣，磨掉了他半分理性。  
害，管他什么步骤，谁知道有什么步骤，按心里的来！  
伽罗再次将小心搂进怀里，加深唇瓣之间的摩挲，放在他腰间的手轻轻下滑，感受着小心没有一点多余赘肉的肌肤，探过小腹。  
“唔！”小心突然全身抽搐一般惊了一下，他到底也没料到会有这样的反应。  
伽罗没有停止自己的手，他看着小心有些害羞地蜷缩起来，低头蹭蹭他的发：“别在意。”安慰间，他已经将对方剩余遮挡褪下，手指肌肤触碰对方光滑的大腿。  
不愧是小心，肌肉紧实，轻轻捏下去，饱满柔软。  
“……伽罗……”小心轻轻叫他名字：“我……”他看向自己的下体，欲望已经使他也挺立起来。  
伽罗越过小心敏感的小腹，伸手包住他欲望的载体，少年青涩的性器甚至还是包茎状态，里面红肿的头部似乎急不可耐地向外探脑袋。  
“……唔……呃呜……”从来没有体会过这种感觉，小心不知道如何用语言去形容，只觉得好奇怪，被伽罗包住欲望，全身酥酥麻麻，像是有蚂蚁爬在身上，难受，但是他忍得住，于是他拼命地咬着嘴唇，不想自己发出难听的声音。  
“这里只有我在，放松……”伽罗包着对方欲望的手开始掠动，他怕小心受不住，所以动作极轻，他可以感受到小超人不住颤抖的身躯，情愫慢慢包裹着小心，他的皮肤浮起一层红粉，胸前的可爱也似乎自己挺立起来，笼着淡淡的光泽。  
伽罗探过头去，试着舔舐。  
“嗯……别……痒……”一声低沉地碎吟传入伽罗耳畔，他停止舔舐，轻柔地亲吻，乳头被唇瓣挤压，快感像电流一般掠过小腹向下体聚集。  
两处被不同律动地触摸着，小心似乎憋不住了声音，他觉得很空，拼命抱紧了伽罗，贪婪享受被对方气息包围的感觉：“伽……伽罗……哈…………”  
伽罗知道，他喘地这样厉害，估计要到顶点了。抬头再次与小超人对视，伽罗温润的眼神映入小心眼睛，小心内心一愣，这是从来没有见过的伽罗，他有些小小的优越感。  
“你笑了，好看……”伽罗亲吻小心的眼睛，腿上一压，将身下超人的双腿分开。  
一瞬间觉得太过于害羞，小心起身要逃走。  
“休想……”伽罗加快手上的掠动，他沉稳沙哑的声音清晰地传进小心耳朵里：“刚才缠住我的时候怎么没事？”  
小心这才反应过来伽罗奇怪的举动是因为什么，两人扭打在一起的近距离接触从脑海中浮现，明明那么普通，却像助攻一样，涌起一层波浪。配着下体的快感，小心抱紧了伽罗，喘息声紊乱，他小声地唤着伽罗，依靠一样地唤着，将第一次送在了伽罗手中。  
和着粘稠，伽罗尝试将潮湿探入小心后穴。小心明显颤抖了一下，刚发泄完的下体又重新挺立起来。  
随着伽罗一根手指探进去，体内肉壁被动分开，空气从外涌入体内，紧接着第二根手指进入，两根手指一齐拨开洞穴，奇怪的感觉这次从体内涌来，异常的不适让小心缩紧内壁：“痛！……”  
“啊？”伽罗立刻停止动作，轻轻将手指抽出来：“抱歉……我……我去查一下吧……”  
小心呆呆地看着伽罗伸出另一只手抓过手机，他默默咬咬嘴唇，暗搓搓凑上去看，这越看，小脸儿却越红。  
伽罗看着他勾唇一笑：“没问题的！你体术那么厉害，这算什么？”  
虽然两者没法联系到一起，但小心知道伽罗是在安抚自己，他点点头，一低头，注意到了伽罗腿间的肿胀，突然才意识到，伽罗一直在忍着不适。方才从手机看到的东西在脑中浮现，小心起身，在伽罗腿间趴了下去……  
“等等？小心超人？”被小口包住的感觉减轻了一直隐忍的难受，但伽罗还是低沉地叹了口气：“嗯……好啦……别……我……我忍不住怎么办……”  
小心没管他的意思，他只是希望能帮帮伽罗，他刚经历过，酥酥麻麻的忍耐一点儿都不好受。口中对方的挺立有些烫嘴，小心将舌头贴上，却不知该如何舔舐。  
“好啦……”伽罗忍耐着把自己失去的理智唤回来，他将小心扶起，深情地揉挤了对方的唇瓣，他在强忍着，全身不住发颤。  
“抱歉……”  
“那……我们继续？”  
小心轻轻点头，他被伽罗慢慢压入床间。  
“放松身体，不要抗拒我。”伽罗重新探入两根手指，小心体内已经湿滑，这次扩张容易些，可是离他的挺立可以进入的大小还差的太远。  
“伽罗……你……直接进……”  
“什么？”伽罗惊呆了：“不行，这……”  
“你说过我可以的……”小心这句话似乎在抱怨自己的恋人不相信他，有些委屈。  
伽罗看着小心坚定的眼神，那掺入委屈的神情击破了伽罗强忍的理性。他低头，缠绵的吻时而轻柔，时而深情，催情着自己的恋人，同时缓解着自己的欲望。  
灼热的挺立已经抵在了洞穴口，多亏了方才的扩张，挺立头部顺利滑入穴内，被内壁吸附着，挤压着。  
伽罗窒息的倒吸了一口凉气：“……我……继续了……”  
“嗯……”小心努力放松后穴，可是异物进入体内撑开肉壁，到底还是会疼痛酸涩。  
“唔……哈……别停……”  
“痛就告诉我！真的没事？”伽罗还是担心的，他已经有了如果这次不行就算了的想法，正要退去。  
“你休想！”小心一把拽过他的头发，冲着唇瓣就咬过去，舌尖再次确认彼此的气息与呼吸，他侧脸，轻轻的，低音沉吟在对方耳畔：“身为阿德里星战神，不许犹豫！”  
“…………听令！”不忍了。伽罗抬高了小心的双腿，猛然挺进，性器整个被后穴吃进去，内壁完全被撑开，体内的敏感被蹭过，马上带给小心第二次的高峰。内壁紧速收缩，摩擦着体内的性器，终于让伽罗释放了他隐忍太久的第一次欲望，他将怀里的小超人紧紧抱住，深吻着他，想要将他揉进体内，灵魂与灵魂相缠绕，最好就这样永远别分开。

“他们还没好呀？”古人满脸无奈地看着天真在墙壁上画满涂鸦后满意地拍照片。而邪恶已经无聊地睡在了地板上。  
“让我冲进去确认一下！”  
“何必如此不惜命啊年轻人……”

我狗完了，其实我并不会写车……有一些地方还是不会描写orz  
伽小开车是调味剂，他们适合清水，至高无上的惺惺相惜【我喜欢清水不妨碍我开车哈哈哈】


End file.
